Gk'rath
General Gk'rath, played by Westry in-game. Biography The Demon One day Gk'rath was wandering in search of flesh, when he fell through a crevice in the ground. When he landed, he found that he was in a network of underground tunnels. And that there were two Fremennik warriors standing before him. Gk'rath began plotting ways in which he could eat the two fleshies. However, the Fremennik payed him no attention and wandered on through the caves with Gk'rath sneaking behind them. The group stumbled into a bright clearing, in the center of the clearing lay two rapiers, one of the Fremennik who called himself "All-Wrecker" walked up to the rapiers and picked one up, he then experienced great pain and dropped the weapon. Gk'rath laughed and commented how the puny Fremennik was afraid of the puny sword. A small explosion occurred behind the group and a Wizard appeared, accusing them of touching the weapons. Alrekr quickly blamed his Fremennik friend, Raltin, then Gk'rath of touching the rapier. The wizard disappeared, and soon after a large Demon appeared in his place, the Demon threatened Alrekr and Gk'rath and a battle followed in which Gk'rath attempted to eat the demon multiple times and Raltin mysteriously vanished. Eventually the demon froze the two, blasted a hole in the ceiling, and flew away. Alrekr and Gk'rath were able to unfreeze themselves by urinating and melting the ice. Gk'rath then commented on how the Demon was afraid of him and that was why it flew away. Alrekr became angry and blamed his soiling himself on Gk'rath. Gk'rath threatened to eat the Fremennik but Alrekr threatened to eat him in return. Gk'rath was startled by this comeback but it eventually lead to him respecting Alrekr even further, this was his kind of human. The Wizard reappeared and told the two that the Demon was flying to Neitiznot and was planning to destroy the town, he then somehow was able to conjure up a rune plate body and gave it to Alrekr, he told the two that they must go after the Demon and save Nietiznot. Gk'rath told the wizard that he was kind but that he was going to be eaten, the wizard told him that it would not be wise, but Gk'rath continued his advancement, the wizard hurled a ball of fire at Gk'rath which he was able to dodge, Gk'rath then commented at he would save him for dessert instead. Gk'rath and Alrekr were teleported to Nietiznot, there Alrekr gave Gk'rath a Fremennik shirt to use as a disguise, Alrekr warned the people that a demon was approaching and that they must ready the town. What Alrekr told the villagers about the demon was vague and the threat was soon forgotten. Alrekr and Gk'rath came across another Fremennik that was known by Alrekr, his name was Jardar. The two conversed about what has happened since their last meeting until Jardar noticed Gk'rath. Jardar asked Alrekr what the thing was standing next to him, and Alrekr quickly lied to him and said that Gk'rath was his cousin named Ugly. Jardar was not convinced, but then a large rock fell through one of the huts, Jardar told Alrekr and Gk'rath that they were under attack by trolls. The three exited the village and charged towards the trolls, Gk'rath dropped back, not because he didn't want to fight, he loves fighting, but because he cannot kill another bandosian without good reason, and the trolls were bandosian. After the two Fremennik returned, the three set out towards the dock, Jardar explained to Alrekr and Gk'rath that they must leave on a boat because it was no longer safe in Nietiznot. The three acquired a longboat and set out for Relleka. The trip was uneventful. When they were almost there, Gk'rath offered Alrekr some Flesh-Jerky, Jardar warned Alrekr not to take it but Alrekr didn't listen, he jumped up from his rowing position and grabbed the jerky out of Gk'rath's hand, showing it in his mouth. With no one at the oars, the boat crashed into Relleka's docks, sending the three flying onto shore. When they recovered, Alrekr, Jardar, and Gk'rath walked to the market. Jardar asked Alrekr what exactly he had been talking about earlier with the demon. Alrekr explained their situation in more detail. Jardar then told Alrekr and Gk'rath to gather as much supplies as possible, when they had done so, the three climbed onto another longboat and set out for Miscellania. When they reached their destination, the group climbed down into the cave system below Miscellania, and stopped by the bar in the small underground village. Jardar ordered ales for the three, and when they arrived, Gk'rath cautiously took a sip and violently spit it out at Jardar. Afterwards, while Jardar and Alrekr were discussing their next move, Gk'rath for whatever reason decided to urinate in a nearby fire, the fire violently exploded, setting the entire building on fire. The three escaped the inferno, and decided to leave the scene and continue their adventure through the caves. To be continued... Packing the Bags One day Gk'rath, was packing his bags, he was going to leave the Goblin Village and the Big High Army so that he could gain information that could help the Bandosians, when Grork, his second in command arrived at the village. Gk'rath explained to him what he was doing, and why he had to leave. He then appointed Grork as the new leader and left. On The Road Gk'rath's travels were brief, to sum it up, he went to what he was told was a Hippo-Drone? After watching people slaughter each other at the hippo, he went to a random port and learned the basics of sailing from a poor ship's captain who was eaten shortly after their conversation. Then, one day Gk'rath was sitting around his campfire when his old comrade, erm, what's-his-face, burst through the trees, waggling a squirrel in Gk'rath's face, Gk'rath enjoyed eating the squirrel, it was a good day. Good to be Home? Gk'rath and what's-his-face were sneaking into the Goblin Village to steal from their pantry, when they were caught by Grork, who told the two that if they did not wish to be eaten, they would have to join him and his army on a journey to Yu'biusk. Physical Appearance Gk'rath believes he is taller then most orks standing at 6’5”, however he is of an average hight for orks. He has yellow eyes like all orks, and is very strong like all orks. He's your standard ork... Personality He's an idiot. Gallery Screen shot 2013-03-22 at 9.55.35 PM.png|Someone stole da chompy! Screen shot 2013-03-22 at 10.03.24 PM.png|Pass the marshmallows... Gk'rath - Cuddly Derp.png|Awesome painting of Gk'rath by Cuddles. GIelinor Translate.png Trivia *He won't smash people who play music for him. Not right away at least. *He enjoys eating flesh of many varieties, most commonly Manflesh, he will often yell out "Manflesh!" As well as fish, metal, mahjarrat, fremennik, etc. Although it is unlikely that he eats many of those. *He is secretly a member of the Metal-Knights, but he calls them "Metal-Fleshies." Category:Ork Category:Bandosian Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Characters Category:Commander Category:Chaotic Category:Antagonist Category:Military Category:Metal-Knights Category:Humor